


A Very Happy Birthday

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Very Happy Birthday

Charlie licked up the length of Draco's straining cock.

"Fuck, Charlie, please," Draco begged. Wrists tied to the headboard and eyes covered by a blindfold, he longed to tangle his fingers in Charlie's hair, fucking his mouth while Charlie sucked him.

"I've got a little surprise for you," Charlie said.

"Not so little," another voice said and Draco groaned, a frisson of desire rushing through him.

Draco gasped in surprise—and Charlie chuckled—when Bill laved one of his nipples.

The bed shifted as Bill settled beside Draco. "I'm here to wish a very happy birthday to Charlie's favourite dragon."


End file.
